The Wolverine's Daughter
by okeydokeyworld
Summary: During a mission to Canada, with the Professor and Scott, Logan encounters young girl who he recognizes as his daughter. But with William Stryker on the prowl, looking for revenge, and the threat of the Brotherhood, along with Logan's own demons, can Logan protect both himself and his child?
1. Canada

**I do not own X-men.**

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to do around here?" Logan growled, looking with distaste at the high school that lay no more than hundred feet from him.

"You are our guard, didn't you listen during the mission briefing?" snapped Scott. Logan paused the intimacy between him and his cigar, to drawl, "I wasn't even there." Scott gave an exasperated huff and turned back to his car, Charles was seated in the back, his wheelchair packed away  
in Scott's trunk.

It was not the wheelchair the Professor usually used around his school, but a simpler one, similar to the kind issued at hospitals. Charles, Logan and Scott,  
were visiting a high school in Canada, hoping to contact a mutant child.

They had employed Logan as their guard for the day. Logan however, was averse to the idea of mingling with teenaged children, and even though he did not fully remember why, he did not want to be in Canada either, just the mention of the country stirred up negative feelings.

Logan watched as Scott began to lift the Professor out of the car and into his wheelchair, he made no move to help them, but when Scott tripped over  
the curb and came close to dropping Charles, Logan sprang forward. "Watch out, you idiot!" he roared, wrenching the Professor away from Scott, Scott  
raised an eyebrow, starting to smirk slightly.

Logan covered for his outburst by turning and placing the Professor in the wheelchair. Charles flashed a smile up at him," I didn't know you cared."  
he said softly."I don't care that much." replied Logan gruffly.

Scott pushed past him and seized the wheelchair's handles, rolling the Professor up towards the high school's main entrance. "Come on Logan!" he called back.

Logan shook his head," I'm not going in there." he growled, challenging Scott to disagree with him. "Come here now." hissed Scott. "What am I, your dog?"  
Logan snarled back, " Forget it, I'm not going in there."

Charles seemed ready to protest , but was stopped by Scott. " Maybe it's for the best, he would scare all the children anyway." sneered the Cyclops.

"You'll do that just fine on your own, Summers." said Logan, stationing himself atop the hood of Scott's car and uncorking a canteen.

Scott wrinkled his nose in disgust at the canteen. "If you decide to join us, we'll be in the principal's office." Charles said.

"And do watch your language." added Scott.

Logan waited until the distance between him and Scott was enough to aversely effect Scott's aim, then whistled.

"Watch this." he grinned, popping his claws and dragging along the hood, creating a beautiful scratch along the paintwork of Scott's fancy car.

Logan didn't doubt that Scott was seething with fury, but he also knew that Scott would never attempt to murder him with so many children around. Social niceties and wanting to avoid traumatization and all that.

Scott would rat him out to Jean though, further lessening the prospects of a relationship with her, but pissing off the smug, almighty stick-in-the-mud-Scott, was worth it.

Logan stared at the high school, Charles and Scott had already disappeared inside, but Logan just kept scrutinizing the high school grounds, a strange feeling that he should remember something about the school was gnawing at him. Which was horribly out of place, as Logan had never voluntarily approached a school in his life.

Finally, he squashed the uncomfortable feeling down, and opened another canteen.

He wasn't allowed to drink it in peace.

A pair of giggling girls wandered past, oohing when they saw him, when one straightened her too-short skirt and approached him, he jumped off the car's hood,  
not bothering to check if the car had been locked, and sashayed away.

He had not exactly planned to go anywhere, he just wanted to get away from those girls, but his feet seemed to be going somewhere of their own accord.

As he walked away from the school, a sense of familiarity rushed into him, as if he had walked like this, many, many, times before.

His strange walk took him down one street, through a side street, and finally onto a avenue of shops, he kept walking until he reached the last shop, a little bar.  
Without hesitation he pushed the door open, and walked in.

A older man, looking to be around sixty, waved as Logan came in. "Hey Logan." he greeted cheerfully, "I haven't seen you around for a while."  
As he was speaking, the man slid a tumbler full of liquor across the bar and over to Logan. Logan didn't refuse it.

"So where have you been?" questioned the man, usually Logan would have been severely annoyed, or highly suspicious, by anyone asking questions about him,  
but he felt an inexplicable urge of friendship towards the bartender.

"Around." Logan said, knocking back his drink "I got restless, had to leave." His explanation didn't explain much, but the bartender nodded solemnly. "Oh yes, I can understand why." he said.

Logan stared up at him, perplexed and angry all at once, then the bartender chuckled, "Ah, we've taken good care of her, go and see her Logan."  
Logan needed no prompting, he was already halfway to the door.

"It's on the house." the bartender called after him, Logan let the door shut behind him, then kept walking, but this time without a sense of purpose, confusion was clouding everything, and Logan honestly couldn't tell if the strange encounter in the bar had not been a hallucination of some sort. Maybe Scott had gotten ahold of his canteen.

Feeling uncomfortable on the wide street, he turned into an alley, it was dark and damp, but Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold,  
and continued walking.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan muttered to himself, any feelings connecting him to his surroundings had vanished, leaving him with a throbbing pain pounding underneath his forehead.

Logan stopped, and leaned his head against the cool brick wall of the alley, trying to ward off the increasing discomfort in his temples.

A small songbird was perched on top of the wall, and it began to chirp incessantly, it was doing nothing good for Logan's headache.

That was when Logan heard the scream, it wasn't the Professor's yell, or Scott's girly (in Logan's opinion) screech, it was the voice of a young child calling out for help.

Logan had barley heard it over the bird's chirping and his own pain, usually he would be inclined to ignore any signs of distress when they didn't  
concern him, so he had no idea what inside force had sent him sprinting down the alley, and to the aid of the child in trouble.

All he knew, was that a feeling of familiarity was rising up in him again, this time connected with the scream, banishing the pain in his head.

Logan burst into a small alley, a passageway really, between two buildings, the source of the screams. He didn't like what he saw.

A boy, probably a student of the local high school, judging by the backpack slung over his shoulders, was holding a girl, he was pressing her against the wall, one hand clamped over her mouth, the other hand wandering across her breasts, as his lips trailed down her neck.

The girl was fighting, Logan could see some scratches on the boy's throat, but it was clear she was getting tired, as she turned her head to avoid the boy's lips, Logan  
caught a glimpse of her face, and he saw red.

Logan remembered his claws unsheathing, but he didn't remember anything else, except that the boy was bleeding, and he was pinning him to the floor.  
"You little fucker!" Logan roared. "If you ever do this again, to her or to anyone else, I'll rape you myself, then tear you apart," Logan held up his gleaming claws "With these."

"I won't!" screamed the terrified boy. "I won't ever do it again, Please! I've made a mistake!" "Damn right you have!" hissed Logan.

Logan let his claws shine in the light for a few more seconds, then stood up, hauling the boy to his feet "Say sorry to her!" Logan ordered,  
poking the boy in the back with his claws.

The boy didn't even look at the girl, he just whispered an inaudible "Sorry." Logan seemed satisfied, he shoved the boy away from himself,  
the boy ran, once he was freed from Logan's grip.

Logan turned to face the girl "Was I too late?" he said, the moment the words left his mouth, Logan began cursing himself for being so blunt.  
The girl wouldn't look at him, but she shook her head "You came just in time" she murmured.

Logan felt the fear drain out of him. "Well, you're safe now." he said, reaching down to retrieve her backpack, but he dropped it when he saw the tear tracks on her face.

"Hey, don't cry. " he said, with uncharacteristic tenderness, he lifted up her face with one hand, with the other hand he searched his pockets for a handkerchief, when he turned back to clean her tears, he received a full view of her face, and with a sudden jolt of recognition, he remembered her.

"Lorraine?" he gasped, "Dad?" said the girl, "Is it you?" Logan sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, sweetheart." he said, "I'm so sorry, sorry for everything."

Lorraine hugged him back. "What took you so long to come back, Dad?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I forgot about you, Lorraine." Logan almost sobbed.

"Hey, you're back now, it's okay." said Lorraine.

Logan stared at his daughter, she was not the little girl he had left behind with his bartender friends, she was a young woman now. She was beautiful, like a certain woman whose face he would sometimes dream about.

"Lorraine, who was that boy!" Logan growled. "That is Vic, the school bully, he's been stalking me for months" replied Lorraine.

"Months!" roared Logan in a rage. "Why didn't you tell your damn teachers!" "Vic's parents are the richest people in town, I'm the foster child of a pair of bartenders, they would never believe me, Dad." said Lorraine.

"Those bitches. When did he start following you?" said Logan.

"Right after that weird incident at school." Lorraine muttered, she saw her father's expression and hurried to expound. "I don't know what happened to me, it was scary." she admitted. "What happened?" said Logan.

"During gym practice, I cut myself on the bleachers, and the cut just healed up by itself, Vic was right next to me, and he saw."

Vic was now the least of Logan's worries, he looked at Lorraine "Are you a mutant too?" he said. "What?" hissed his daughter. Logan looked back at her. "Sweetheart," he said, "I want you to meet some...friends of mine."


	2. Introductions and Moonshine

This chapter is dedicated to:  
hippiechick2112,  
my first reviewer.

* * *

"Scott!" yelled Logan. However, the high school parking lot remained as silent as the proverbial grave Logan was imagining for Scott.

"Where the hell are they!" Logan roared. His short legged temper had already been lost somewhere along his and Lorraine's trek around the high school.

Lorraine sighed, leaning against Scott's car. "They're not here, Dad " she said.

''They were supposed to meet me here, once they were done inside that damn school!" snarled Logan.

"Then they are probably still in the school." Lorraine reasoned.

"We just searched the fuckin' school!" said Logan. "But we didn't check the actual classrooms, though." Lorraine pointed out.

"They were going to visit the principal, what the hell would they be doing in the classrooms!" said Logan.

"What do your friends even look like?" questioned Lorraine. "One is bald and in a wheelchair, the other is a flower-shitting pansy wearing red glasses." Logan said flatly.

Lorraine snickered at her father's descriptions, "They were probably mistaken for teachers." she said. "Yeah" Logan agreed fondly.

"Can we go over to the cafeteria? I'm missing lunch hour." Lorraine asked, straightening the front of her gray sweater.

Logan looked down at his daughter, "Are you hungry?" he said. Lorraine glared at him. " Do you have to ask." she snapped. "You always knew when I was hungry."  
"Did I?" Logan whispered, he had recognized his daughter the moment he had seen her face, but his memory was still lacking so many finer details of her.

His head was beginning to throb again, so Logan abandoned his attempts to unlock his amnesia. "Forget the cafeteria, the food there tastes like crap anyway." he said. " Let's go down to visit Tom."

Logan could not even remember who Tom was, but the name had slipped off his tounge so easily, he knew he should remember.

It was infuriating when his brain would not yield a single hint.

"Tom may be illegal, but his wife sure does know how to cook." said Lorraine. And now Logan remembered, Tom was a young man who had a house in the town, but spent most of his time up in the woods, manufacturing bootleg whiskey, moonshine to boot, a profession he had inherited from his father.

"Tom has opened up some sort of restaurant in his basement" Lorraine said. "But everyone knows the only thing anyone buys there is the liquor. The bartenders in town always went to him."  
"Sounds like my kind of place" grinned Logan, "Come on, lets go down there."

Lorraine cast a questioning glance over her shoulder. "What about your friends, shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No." Logan declared.

"Does Ricky still live here" Logan asked suddenly, although he winced inside as he asked, he didn't even remember the people he was making inquires after.

"Ricky? The trapper?" Lorraine seemed to intensely think for a moment. "Yeah, he still lives here, but he moved to the other side of town." she finally said.

Logan reached down and fingered the rough wool fabric of his daughter's drab coat. "Is this the only jacket you have, girl?" he said.

Lorraine shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, the Freighthams are good people, but they are bartenders, they never really had enough money when I was living with them, not that they couldn't take care of me."

"Come on." Logan said to his daughter, "I'll buy you dinner, and you can tell me everything that happened while I was away, starting with that Vic boy."  
Lorraine let out a laugh, "Dad, homicide isn't an option here."

"We'll see about that." growled Logan, he motioned to Scott's car. "Get in." he said.

"Some Dad." grumbled Lorraine teasingly at him. "He doesn't even offer to help me in." Not to be criticized on his parenting, Logan journeyed around the car to make a huge show of assisting his daughter.

Lorraine endured her father's antics with amusement, soon they were speeding down the highway, doing a solid fifty-five, Logan was seatbelt-less, and apparently unconcerned about any fatal injuries he could garner from his reckless driving.

Lorraine was justifiably worried that her father had torn out the transmission, but they managed to pull to a screeching halt in front of Tom's two story brick house.

Logan zipped up his leather jacket, as they walked up the front steps, an icy wind was beginning to blow.

When Tom answered the door, he immediately saw Logan, a huge grin spread across his face "Logan, where the hell have you been!" Tom greeted enthusiastically.

"Traveling" Logan replied vaguely, Tom's grin grew wider when he noticed Lorraine. "Logan, I swear, you are only fellow I know who would bring their daughter down to a place like this. I remember her when she was knee-high, but the Freighthams would never let her visit." he said.

Logan grinned, "I told them not to let her visit, bub." Yes, he remembered that, at least. Logan shrugged, "No hard feelings, friend?" It was true that Logan remembered next to nothing about Tom, but he did recall that calling him 'friend' was appropriate between them.

Logan and Lorraine were seated at a small table in the basement, the throngs of lumberjacks sitting around them had welcomed them coolly.

Logan was slurping down a tall glass of clear liquor, Lorraine's hands were curled around a mug of steaming hot chocolate that had been ladled out in the kitchen by Tom's wife, while Logan and Tom had been draining various bottles under the guise of 'taste-testing'."

"So kid, talk to me." Logan drawled from the depths of his glass. It was at that moment, that Logan's communicator chose to beep.

"What the fuck." Logan swore, tugging his communicator out of his jacket pocket. Scott's voice bounced through to his ear.

"Logan is that you?" "Of course it's fucking me." Logan snarled impatiently. "Where in the hell are you!" "We have a slight situation." said Scott. "Wherever you are at Logan, stay there, and me and the Professor will catch up to you."

"Fuck that." Logan said promptly. Tilting his head back, Logan drained the rest of his glass. "Sorry sweetie, but we have to go." he said to Lorraine.

Tom didn't mind their hasty exit, but extracted from Logan a promise to visit him again. As Logan was climbing into the driver's seat of Scott's car, Tom came stumbling up to him, carrying a crate of bottles.

"Here." said Tom, passing the bottles of liquor through the open window, "Take some of these." Logan grinned in appreciation, if something could finally manage to get him drunk, it would be Tom's moonshine.

"What's going on Dad?" Lorraine inquired, as she huddled in the backseat, trying to shield herself from the cold.  
Logan noticed her discomfort, and started rolling up the windows.

"Scott is doing something stupid again." Logan muttered, taking his hands off the steering wheel to open a bottle. "Scott is which one?" said Lorraine.

"Scott is the pansy." snorted Logan, "The Professor is the one in the wheelchair".

Logan took a drink from the bottle, the liquor sent warm chills up his body, making the effects of the Canadian cold vanish.

"You're not supposed to drink and drive." Lorraine said. In response Logan handed her his canteen, "Really, Dad?" said Lorraine in disbelief.  
"It's your chocolate." Logan said.

Lorraine was laughing between gulps of her hot cocoa. Logan felt a warm thrill that was not from his liquor run through him.  
He had missed the sound of his daughter's laughter.

Every time Logan had heard another child laugh, he was pervaded by a feeling of emptiness, as a result, he had made it a point to never interact with children as much as he could help.

Daylight was half gone, by the time they reached the high school. Lorraine had not been fully convinced of her father's sobriety, and had made Logan drive as slowly as he could handle.

Logan had given up after just the first four blocks, and gunned the car.

Lorraine wasn't amused, and rather carsick, Logan had told her he wouldn't mind if she threw up, it was Scott's car anyways.

"I can't believe we are doing this again." said Logan, as he stood ready to begin his second lap around the high school.

"No shit." muttered Lorraine. "Watch your mouth." said her father, "Then why do you talk like that?" Lorraine shot back. "I'm an adult." said Logan with finality. "Well, you don't act like one sometimes." Lorraine retorted.

Their rather pointless nitpicking would have probably continued for a while, if they hadn't heard the shouting.

"Must be the football team, or a school rally." said Lorraine. "Let's just find the Professor and get out of here." grunted Logan, ignoring the shouts.

"We can go to the principal's office, and see if he knows anything." Lorraine said.  
Logan shrugged, uninterested, it didn't matter to him where they started looking, what mattered was that he found Charles and Scott, quickly.

As they pushed against the wind, making an admirable effort to reach the principal's office as fast as they could, Logan noticed the shouting was getting louder.

When Logan and Lorraine rounded the final corner, and arrived in front of the administrative offices, Logan could not help the expression of shock that worked its way across his face.

Charles and Scott were standing inside a ring of jeering teenagers, Logan could hear the schoolchildren shout unsavory words at them.

Logan would never admit to it, but the scene made his blood boil.

And that was when Logan saw Vic, the boy was standing in front of the rest of the children, wearing a nasty sneer, he was obviously the horde's instigator.

Without second thought, Logan waded forward into the mass of children. "All right you little punks, break it up!" he roared, for good measure, Logan let his claws unsheathe.

The children's offensive shouts turned to shrieks, and within minutes, the surrounding area was as empty and silent as a graveyard.

"Logan!" Scott hissed in a displeased tone,"We do not threaten children!"

"Shut up, Summers" Logan growled, lunging forward to grab Vic.

"What did I tell you would happen, if you did something like this again." Logan questioned.

Since Logan was nearly dangling him in the air, by a grip around his throat, the only answer Vic managed was a choking sound.

Logan wasn't interested in answers, "So I interrupted your little good time, and you got your friends to gang up on my friends, is that right ?"

Vic gave a weak nod, Logan's hand tightened around his throat.

The Professor, probably sensing Logan's murderous intents, spoke up. Not that he was afraid that Logan would actually kill the child, but hospitalization was a sure alternative.

"Put him down Logan." said Charles.

Logan set Vic down, "Well, go." he snarled, brandishing his claws.

Vic ran.

Lorraine broke out into peals of laughter as she witnessed Vic's haphazard retreat.

Scott finally saw her, and frowned "It looks like you have been busy Logan." he said "I didn't know you liked them young, I thought you liked redheads."

As soon as Logan had deduced what Scott was implying, he had swung at Scott, knocking him to the ground.

"You asshole, she is my daughter!" Logan growled.

Scott, who had been about to unleash a plasma blast on Logan, and call it self defense later, stopped in amazement.  
"Your, daughter ?" he stuttered. "How is that even possible?"

"Professor, I think you might need to instruct Scott on the finer points of reproduction." Logan smirked.

"I know how that works!" protested Scott.

Logan ignored him, and turned to Lorraine "Sweetie." he said, pointing to Charles " This is Professor Charles Xavier."

Charles extended a hand in greeting, carefully hiding all signs of surprise. But, oh, yes, he would be having a long talk with Logan soon. "Hello." he said.

 **Next chapter: Back to Xavier mansion !**


	3. Back to Xavier mansion

**I do not own X-Men.**

A big Thank You to my followers,  
And a Special Thanks to hippiechick2112 who read beta for me.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Storm stood on the egde of the wide gravel driveway, peering out into the darkness.  
It was nighttime, but she had come out to exercise her powers.

Her need to do so was understandable, as she had been asked to restrain herself, after her last display of power nearly unleashed a monsoon on Xavier mansion.  
Even though Pyro had accidently, for once, caused a fire on the south grounds of the mansion with the help of a rickety coal pit and a can of gasoline, Storm hadn't needed to send down a deluge of water to extinguish it, explained the Professor.

As she manipulated the air flow, and caused breezes and light rain to swirl around her, she saw through the mist of dancing water droplets the unmistakable headlights of a car.

Startled, and thinking that the car could be hosting possible intruders, Storm sent a lighting bolt diving down onto the ground between her and the car.

The automoblie's engine sputtered to a halt. Logan's unmistakable voice roared out of one of the car windows, "What the hell Stormy!"  
Storm sighed, the ghostly white sheen fading from her eyes, "Why are you back so early?" she asked.

The Professor had made it clear that the mission to Canada would more than likely take weeks, due to the cause of having to search extensive high schools.

Logan didn't answer, Storm hadn't expected him to, but now she was confused, she frowned, the confusion in her mind was mirrored by the weather, as she  
subconsciously made the rain fall erratically, with much more force and capacity.

Charles, knowing the dark-skinned mutant would likley contract pneumonia from the side effects of her own powers, invited her to ride with them in the car for the remandier of the trip to the mansion.

Accepting the invitation, Storm squeezed into the backseat beside Logan, and saw a small teenaged girl sitting beside the notorius Wolverine.

The girl's skin was pale, but fading tan spread over it, and two thick, dark fishtail braids hung down over her shoulders. Whatever hair the braids had not collected, had streamed over her face and brown eyes in thin wisps.

Storm realized she was staring, and turned away, but the girl had already extended her hand in greeting. "Lorraine." she greeted.

Storm took her hand. "Call me Storm." said Storm, turning to face the front seat, Storm addressed the Professor.

"Is this the new recruit ?" she asked.

Scott, who had maintained model silence throughout Storm and Lorraine's short conversation, decided to offer some helpful information, lest Storm suffer the same fate as he had, for mistaking the Wolverine's Daughter for something else.

"She's Logan's daughter." Scott announced.

"What!"screeched Storm in surprise.

She whipped her head around, searching for verifacation of Scott's outlandish tale on Logan's face, she was met by identical smirks, from both Logan and Lorraine.

Storm sunk back against the car's highly expensive cushions, weak from the shock.

She wondered about this new development. It had come right at the time when she had just convinced herself that nothing about Logan could surprise her anymore.  
Apparently, she still had much to discover about him.

"I need a drink." she muttered uncharacteristically.

Logan began to laugh accordingly at Storm's shocked expression, the laugh startled everyone, because the laugh wasn't disdainful, or mocking, it was true, pure joy-filled laughter.

But only the Professor knew what was going through Logan's head at the moment, and he was not offering any insight as to what that was.  
Logan had a fearsome reputation to maintain. Nobody was going to hear from Charles that underneath Logan's hardened outside, he had the capacity to be a very good-humored person.

Storm was silent for the rest of the ride, when the car pulled into Scott's garage, Storm hastily got out, and dashed into the garage's adjacent locker room.

The remaining mutants stared at each other in uncertainty. "I think you broke Storm." said Scott.

"Summers, you told her first!" Logan roared. Logan counted on his voice doing the job of silencing Scott, as he was unnaturally tired.

Scott took cover behind the Professor's seat.

Charles let out a soft laugh, knowing that Logan had no intention of attacking Scott...yet. It was then that Storm made a reappearance, a glass in one hand.

"Come on, to bed." said Storm, staring down at them through the car's open window.

"Did I finally drive you to drink, Stormy?" snickered Logan in amusement, thunder crackled warningly overhead, and Logan had the good sense to keep quiet, if Storm hit him with a lightning bolt it wouldn't kill him, but hell, it would hurt.

"Logan, get out of here, go to bed." growled Storm.

Usually no one but the Professor would dare to order Logan around, but Storm was horribly confused, and holding half a glass of brandy she had found sitting in the next door locker, and yes, she would be looking into that, she was deadly earnest.

"Lorraine?" Logan started to say, realizing that Storm was serious.

"Lorraine can sleep in my room until we get things figured out." said Storm, looking at Logan in a way that demanded instant obedience.

"And tomorrow you have some explaining to do." Storm added. Logan decided not to dispute this. First because he was too tired, and because he wished to spare Lorraine a barrage of questions and possible accusations.

"What is going on?" said another voice. Jean's red head appeared in the garage's doorway.

Logan felt the surge of undeniable passion that would always rise up in him whenever he saw her.

But this time, that passion wasn't directed at Jean, instead Logan saw the face of another woman staring back at him, the same woman whom he would catch glimpes of in his dreams.

And he knew he had loved that dream woman, turning back to Jean, he saw her examing the parallel scratches on the hood of Scott's car. "Logan!" snapped Jean, anger apparent in her voice. "What did you do!"

Logan grinned, Jean's fireiness was one of the things he loved about her. But then, the face of the dream woman flashed in his mind again.

Confused and tired like he had never been before, Logan shoved the car's rear door open, leapt from his seat, and bolted out of the room.

Scott shrugged, and moved out of his seat to help Jean pull the Professor's wheelchair from the car's trunk.

Lorraine followed her father in a likewise manner, Storm tossed down the contents of her strange glass, before running after Lorraine.

Logan ran down the hallways to his room, not caring who he woke up in the process,Storm and Lorraine caught up to him at his bedroom door, but before they could question him, Scott's enraged voice echoed down to them, "Logan!"

Several students woke up at Scott's outraged and annoyed scream, but when they heard Logan's laughter float back down the hall, they settled back down to sleep.

That was nothing new, after all.

Logan reasoned that Scott had found the remaining bottles of Tom's moonshine.

Despite the small bit of malicious glee Logan felt from ticking off Scott, he knew where his liquor was headed, straight down Scott's bathroom drain.

Lorraine must have noticed her father's downcast expression.

"Dad, I told to hide them under the seats, not in the trunk." chastised Lorraine in exasperation.

\- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

It was morning now...or so Logan determined by the radiance spilling through his open windows. Logan unraveled himself from his nest of blankets, and pulled on some clothes without bothering to check if they were clean.

Tucking a few brown cigars into his shirt pocket, Logan sauntered out of his room and down towards the dining hall.

Storm and Lorraine met him halfway there, and in companionable silence the three walked down to breakfast.

All the eyes in the dining room fell on Lorraine when she entered the room, it was to be expected though, as everyone there had every reason to be curious about one another.

Storm cleared her throat, "Attention!" she said, "Logan has an announcement he wishes to make." Everyone craned foward, eager to hear, even if their enthusiasm stemmed from the belief that they would soon be laughing.

The last public announcement that Logan had chose to make, was an extremly scandalous one, inviting everybody to a fake wedding between him and Jean Grey, there was no wedding of course, Logan had done it just to get a rise out of Scott.

Needless to say, Scott had been extremely furious.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Logan, putting an arm around around Lorraine's shoulders,"This is my daughter Lorraine, she will be living with us now, and if any of you mess with her, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Unfazed by the shocked stares, and Storm's disapproval at the use of his profanity, Logan plopped down onto the nearest chair, near a regiment of teachers.

"Pass the syrup" he requested. From across the table, the Professor handed him the syrup.

Logan pulled a lighter from his back pocket,and lit up one of his vile brown cigars.

Since this was a common ocurrence, and the last person to object to the Wolverine's smoking habits needed hospitalization,no one said anything, except for Lorraine.

After her introduction, Lorraine had taken a seat by her father, pinching her nostrils together with one hand, Lorraine plucked the cigar from her father's mouth with the other.

"You said you were going to stop smoking, Dad." she said. "I said that?" Logan inquired in absolute disbelief. Attempting to humor his daughter though, Logan took back the cigar, and extinguished it in Scott's coffee, while Scott's head was turned. "That is going to be hard, sweetie" he said truthfully.

"As long as you are not smoking", said Lorraine.

The now familiar pain in Logan's head returned, he had remembered a different voice, a woman's voice, telling him the exact same thing.  
The pain was pushed away when Scott reached for his coffee.

Scott took one drink, and immediately spat his mouthful of the hot black liquid and cigar ash back out, right onto Logan's face.  
Calling on past experience, Scott knew the best thing to do was to leave the dining hall in a dead sprint.

With coffee dripping from his hair, Logan was preparing to chase Scott, when Lorraine grabbed the back of his jacket and forced him back down onto his seat.

Fuming as any chance of retaliation disappeared, Logan had to content himself by unleashing a verbal torrent of obscenities on Scott.

Charles, noting that some children in the room were too young for the caliber of Logan's cursing, sent out a gentle wave through his telepathy,  
rendering everyone deaf to Logan's onslaught of vocal wrath.

The people around the dining hall that could still form coherent thought, were thinking one thing, life in Xavier mansion was possibly about to become even more different than the norm.

 **Next: Training!**


	4. Breakfast

The extremely eventful breakfast at Xavier Mansion was now over, and a flood of mutants, both children and teachers, streamed out of the impromtu cafiteria, to begin their respective schedule for the day.

Loagan and Lorraine were also exiting the dining hall, despite the coffee stains on his shirt, Logan was excuding his customary swagger and picking his teeth.

Lorraine was staring curiously at the mutant population around her, her brown eyes huge with amazment. They stared back at her with equal curiosity.  
While most of the crowd veered off into classrooms, Logan led his daughter into a room adjacent to the dining hall. He then threw himself on one of the couches lining the room placed his feet on a coffee table, and much to Lorraines's disgust, lit up another cigar.

Lorraine seated herself by a aquariame that encaspulated exotic looking fish. "Dad, what are we waiting for ?" she asked, after staring at the fish for a few minutes.  
"We are waiting for Storm and the Professor, they want to talk to you."  
"Me, what did I do?" Lorraine asked.

"You didn't do anything, they just want to get to know you better and try to make you feel comfortable here because some seroius shit goes down in this place, sweetie."

Loraine nodded her head in understanding.

"So are you comfortable here?" Lorraine questioned suddenly.  
His desiscion to inhale more toxic brown smoke conveniently stopped Logan from answering his daughter's question.

Lorraine knew that Logan had elected not to answer and she turned back to the fish, " Dad," Lorraine called as she gazed at the multi-colored interlocked scales on the amphibain's back. "What kind of fish are these?"

"I dont have a clue" Logan called back. "Some pretty fish boy, Aqua-man something or the other, gave those to the Professor"  
Lorranie laughed. "Pretty fish boy" she said teasingly, Logan smirked back.

Logan laid back on the couch, breathing in his cigar and staring at the polished ceiling, he was drifting off on a mulitude of thoughts, all concerning why in the hell would someone decide to have a ceiling polished, when a sudden thought made him call out to his daughter again.  
"Lorraine" he said.  
"Yes, Dad," responded Lorraine warily.

" There is one thing about the Proffesor you need to know" Logan said.

One of Lorraine's dark eyebrows rose, "What do I need to know" she asked.

"Don't lie to the Professor, sweetie, he will know if you are lying, or making anything up" said Logan.  
"And how will he know,?" said Lorraine.  
"He can read minds, Lorraine, and he usally goes through every new kid's mind, just to see if they are safe and not some sort of spy or hit-man".  
"Wow, sounds like he is your securtiy system." Lorraine grinned.  
"That's right" interrupted a voice from the doorway. "We don't do things by conventional means around here, as you will soon find out, dear."

The speaker in the doorway was Jean Grey. Logan looked at her appreciatively, Jean happpened to be wearing the formfitting leather catsuit emblazoned with an X, that was the battle garb for all X-Men. Jean noticed his wandering gaze and sighed, immedatly regretting her choice of clothing.

Logan remembered all the times he had seen her wearing that suit, all the times he had seen her fight in it. When he had first seen her, the flash of her red hair drew him to her like a moth to flame. And even though the red-eyed cretin was in the way, he admired her at every opportunity possible.  
She was strong, tall, unbreakable, gorgeous, Logan's feelings for her were not just driven by the physical, although he would admit that was certainly part of it...

"Logan, I must ask that you stop thinking of Jean in such a manner" said another voice, Logan and Lorriane looked up to see Storm wheeling the Professor in through the doorway.  
Lorraine's eyes darted towards Jean's figure, and then traveled back to her father, " Dad!" she hissed in sudden embarrassment. She would have preferred the Professor's telepathy to manifest itself in a different way, rather than having it reveal her father's _attraction_ towards the woman in front of him.

Chares paused, to send a displeased glance Logan's way, but the infuratiang Canadian simply shrugged it off.

"So, my dear, " he began, wheeling himself over to Lorraines's chair, with Jean right behind him, "Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," Lorraine replied, offering him a small smile.  
"I know on the trip over here we never talked, so I want to give you a few introductions" began Charles.

"I think you already know Storm and myself, but this is Dr. Jean Grey" said Charles, indicating Jean.  
The redhead shook hands with Lorraine, "It is nice to meet you," said Jean pleasantly.

Jean's sharp grey eyes swept over Lorraine, and the redhead took an inaudible gasp. The nose, the skin the cheekbones and eyes, Logan's face was reflected back in Lorraine's.  
Jean had heard the whispers and rumors that had floated down from the breakfast table, and she had been briefed by Storm and Charles, but nothing could have prepared her for seeing the girl whose living presence hinted at a life she never knew Logan had.

The strongest emotion Lorraine produced in Jean at that moment was confusion, Jean thought she had known everyone so well, and Lorraine's appearance had peeled away the tinest bit of the certainty.

Any futher formalities were intrupted as furry, humanoid, blue figure, strode through the doors.

"Proffesor, are you in here?" queried the Beast. "Yes Hank, I am." Charles turned around.

Hank McCoy stopped behind the Professor's wheelchair. "New kid?" he inquired.

"Yes, this one is Logan's daughter." Storm answered.  
Much to his credit, Hank took the revalation without blinking an eye, and then turned to face Lorraine, "Hello," he greeted tentatively, extending his hand with a resigned air. He was waiting for her to run away screaming from his appearance as most of the new children did.

"Lorraine, this is Dr. Hank McCoy" Charles introduced, the telepath was watching Lorraine intently, gauging her reaction to one of the more extreme physical mutations, the school, safe haven and splendid as it was, could not be run if anyone was afriad or repusled by anyone else.

Lorraine looked at Hank, her quick brown eyes darting over every blue skin cell and tuft of indigo fur, before she extended her hand and let it be clasped in Hank's titanic azure one.

"Hello, Dr. McCoy. It is an honor to meet you. Do you mind if I call you Teddy?" she said.  
Hank laughed a deep and rumbling laugh, "She is a keeper, Professor" he chuckled.

Unoticed by anyone else in the room, a soft smile graced Logan's lips, to know that his daughter was being accepted by his friends (yes, they were his friends, he grudgingly admitted). This released an unatural feeling of belonging in him and just for once, he didn't fight it.

Logan's eyes narrowed to slits when he felt a scrutinizing gaze upon him. He looked up to see that both Charles and Jean had him in their metephorical crosshairs.  
Logan knew that they were trying to make sence of the odd emotions emenating from him. In turn, he growled in annoyance. _Damn telepathy._

A sharp wail of an alarm jerked Logan out of his thoughts. Storm came towards him, one of her hands pressing her communicator to her ear. She then reached out and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him out of his recliner, as everyone else stared.

"Logan, there was an accident in the simulation training," she announced drastically, forcefully propelling him towards and out the door. " Rouge is trapped under the control panel. No one can touch her or reach her except for you."

Logan threw his cigar down on the carpet and ran out of the room. Lorraine immediately went and extinguished it with the toe of her boot and then raced down the hall after her father, with Jean and Hank following her.

Father and daughter were obstructed by three hallways, two flights of stairs, and two left turns before they both reached the simulation room. The double doors were hanging ajar, smoke pouring from them, and a weak coughing could be heard coming from inside.

Logan and Lorraine rushed through the warped doors, and found Rouge nearly asphyxiating on the floor, a large portion of the main simulation control hub suspended over her by a weak tangle of wires.

Without hesitation, and before Logan could make a move to stop her, Lorraine darted forward, grabbed Rouge's exposed arms, and dragged her out from underneath the precariously balanced panel, moments before it smashed to the ground.

Rouge stared at Lorraine in shock, Lorraine, who was still holding the girl's arms in a firm grip, looked back at her, uncomprehending Rouge's fear. Rouge stared at Lorraine's hands, feeling the touch of her moderately roughened skin, and realized that her mutation was not poisoning Lorraine.

When that realization finally came to Rouge, she threw her arms around Lorraine and hugged her, and would not let her go. As she clung to Lorraine, Rouge was reassuring herself that Lorraine was real, and not another day-dreamed fantasy, that there really was someone who she could touch.

Hank bounded in at that moment, "What is happening?" he inquired breathlessly.


End file.
